A Perfect Universe
by Mad Mimi the Maniac
Summary: Lilly and Oliver get invited to a 20th year school reunion. ONESHOT


A Perfect Universe – A Loliver Oneshot

Lilly's POV

_Sorry_, I read in the email. _We've found a new house that's absolutely perfect!_

I couldn't believe it. I had worked my butt off for this family, getting them a house, haggling prices, begging. And, now, they just go and find some other house with some other real estate agent! Who is helping them with they're _perfect _future house.

I put my sweaty head in my hands. I couldn't believe my pathetic self. Like in my teen days, I still live in hope that one day we will live in a perfect universe, where everyone is friends, where we all get along, and there are no problems.

I'm still waiting for that day.

I look up at my bulletin board over my computer in my miniscule office. It was mostly filled with small articles about me in the paper, newspaper ads for my company's featured houses, and pictures of my dog Sparky.

But on the far left corner, there was a picture of my best friends from high school, Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. Miley, who doubled as pop star Hannah Montana, had defiantly grown up career-wise. Her genre went from teen pop to something bluesy-er and mature. She had even dropped part of her stage name so that now she was "Hanna".

I had no clue what happened to Oliver. I've searched for him on the internet, but nothing came up except for his college site, in which he had majored in biology.

About an hour later, I left work. When I got home I shoved all my mail into my hands and went inside.

"Bills, bills, ads…what's this?" I stared at a shiny silver envelope. The address was of my old high school. I opened the envelope.

_We want you to join us for our annual 20th year high school reunion! _I read in big block letters. _Rekindle old feelings and party like a rock star!_

I put the letter aside after making a mental note of the date. I could plan later….

Oliver's POV

I leaned back in my recliner, thinking that I could catch a few winks before the mail came. I was expecting a _huuuuuge _promotion from my boss. All of my co-workers were. I worked for the local Rite-Aid and, not to brag, but my stacking skills were _smokin'! _I could encourage almost everyone to buy _anything_. After all, my people skills were fabulous. And I could also work the cash register. Let's face it: I'm the perfect employee.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar _thump _letting me know that the mail had arrived. I went to retrieve it.

I scanned through the bills and ads to find the promotion from my boss. I leafed through my mail and an envelope caught my eye. I picked it up.

It was the normal size of an envelope, but instead of white it was a shimmery silver. Stupid me didn't bother to check the address. I hurriedly opened it, thinking it was the promotion I'd been waiting for.

Well, I was in for a surprise. _We want you to join us for our 20th year high school reunion! Rekindle old feelings and party like a rock star! _

I stared in disbelief. A school reunion? How lame. I had no friends left at that school. One went on to be a famous pop-star, and the other….

What _had _happened to Lilly? I hadn't heard from her since I graduated college. Now that I thought of it, it _would _be nice to catch up with her, and see her again.

But Lilly wouldn't go to something like this! She's a skater girl! Would she _really _want to clean up?

_I suppose I'll go_, I thought. _It might be fun..._

_Lilly's POV_

I was nervous. It was time for the reunion, and I hadn't seen these people for years.

I took a deep breath, and entered the school. It looked just the same as I remembered it. I entered the auditorium, where the reunion was.

The reunion looked like a perfect universe, with the twinkle lights, and Miley singing at the microphone. My classmates had defiantly changed, yet to me they looked the same. I would have stopped to say hello to some, but my feet were moving me toward someone, on their own. . . .

Oliver's POV

As I entered the auditorium, I saw Miley singing an old hit of hers onstage. My feet didn't stop moving. I walked until they stopped in front of someone in a fancy dress, yet wore sneakers on her feet. . . .

Lilly's POV

Here in his arms, I knew. The thing I had been searching for, looking for, had been found. A perfect universe. . . forever.


End file.
